A una llamada de distancia
by AldraLuna
Summary: Una llamada equivocada provocan en Shizuru un sinfín de sentimientos. Corto One-shot.


Shizuru como cada tarde se encontraba absorta leyendo _"Los domadores de caballos"_ de _Joan Wolf_ mientras disfrutaba de una tibia taza de té rojo. Alumbrada únicamente con una suave lámpara, la oscuridad la rodeada a la vez que lentamente caía la noche. Imperturbable, se encontraba cómodamente sentada en su sillón favorito, un gran sofá reclinable color café que fuera regalo de su padre al mudarse a su primer departamento. Al fondo, sonaba " _Mezame_ " de la compositora _Yuki Kajiura_ , completando el cuadro de absoluta concentración que tenía.

El repiqueteo constante del teléfono le hizo salir poco a poco de su lectura, tomo el auricular y antes de poder articular una sola palabra, escucho una suave y femenina voz.

 _-Mai, Mai, te he estado buscando todo el día, donde te metiste, hay tantas cosas que quiero hablar contigo y eres la que mejor me entiende. Sabes, siempre digo que no volveré a enamorarme, pero irremediablemente caigo en la ilusión de sentir de nuevo. Empiezo creyendo que el amor solo te trae dichas y acabo irremediablemente con el corazón roto. Amiga, en definitiva, desearía ser inmune al amor._

Shizuru había permanecido callada, debió haber corregido a la chica desde el principio y que la llamada finalizará, para que la mujer al otro lado del teléfono se esfumará tan efímeramente como había llegado, pero Shizuru había encontrado cierto placer al escuchar la voz del otro lado esa voz ansiosa y femenina, suave y sensual… deseaba conocerla, saber su nombre, mirarla…

 _-Mai? Mai? Estás allí, ¿puedes decir algo?_

Después de unos segundos de vacilación, Shizuru, despertó de su trance y se atrevió a responder.

 _-Lo siento, no soy Mai, te has equivocado de número, disculpa si he tardado en decírtelo, pero pensé que quizás necesitabas desahogarte. Si te sirve de algo déjame decirte que la ilusión es el engaño más eficaz contra la inmunidad del amor y quizás con el corazón ligero se eviten contratiempos en el amor._

Shizuru permaneció expectante esperando una respuesta, pero al final lo único que escucho fue el inconfundible tono de una llamada finalizada.

Estuvo varias noches sin dormir, pensando en aquella voz, imaginando miles de escenarios para por si ella, volvía a llamar. Al principio quiso pensar que fue la casualidad, un milagroso error que las hizo coincidir, y a veces, cuando el romanticismo tocaba a su puerta, le gustaba pensar que era el destino que las había unido, imaginando amaneceres a su lado.

Muchas veces durante sus noches de insomnio, cuando pensaba en ella, tenía la sensación de entrar en una nebulosa que poco a poco se iba abriendo a una luz intensa y cegadora. Nunca imagino conocer a una mujer por un error en la marcación de un número telefónico. Cuando escucho esa voz al otro lado de la línea, una descarga de adrenalina, le recorrió el cuerpo, ese repentino palpito de corazón que fue el inicio de un vaivén de sensaciones.

Shizuru estaba segura que el teléfono sonaría en cualquier momento, en una madrugada, a deshoras, pues estaba segura que la nostalgia es más intensa cuando aparecen las estrellas, por eso esperaba, por si la nostalgia fuera más profunda y sintiera el impulso de llamar.

Había construido y repasado todo lo que sucedería si "ella" decidiera llamar. Había dibujado varios escenarios, contemplando una charla distinta para cada día, pues pensaba que, una vez hecha la primera llamada, le sucederían muchas más. Si la siguiente llamada llegará, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de hablarle de ella, de sus gustos, aficiones, de su profesión, de sus disgustos y también le hablaría de sus amores y desventuras, y luego, se limitaría a escucharla. Si, ese sería el primer paso.

Imaginó que "ella" le contaba a la vez sus tropiezos en el amor, le hablaría a detalle de esa relación fallida, Shizuru le haría sentir que podía estar en confianza con ella y podía hablarle de todo ello, protegida por el anonimato.

Sizhuru, por su parte también querría hablarle detalladamente de sus relaciones pasadas, sincerarse y contarle que el amor siempre lo vivía intensamente, como una experiencia única, con la intensidad de una mujer que ama por sobre todas las cosas, a contracorriente, consiente o inconscientemente, sin red de seguridad porque cada cicatriz, como cada beso, le daban vida. Y también por si acaso fuera de ayuda le diría que es una romántica irremediable.

Las emociones la invadían, pasó sus dedos por el contorno de sus labios y se estremeció. El contacto fue estimulante.

Su cuerpo reaccionó al roce y se dejó llevar por esas sensaciones, sus dedos, buscaron su cuello para delinearlo suavemente, sentía las manos de "ella" acariciando su piel, era ella, la que le susurraba al oído jadeantes murmullos indicándole su deseo por poseerla.

Shizuru se sabía a merced de sus caricias, "ella" podía hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, se entregaba y se dejaba llevar por el recorrido que las manos de esa mujer inventaban. Su lengua ávida recorría uno a uno, y repetidas veces sus pezones, ahora erguidos de la excitación, y con una maestría inusitada se quedaba en ellos, lamiendo, succionándolos… mordisqueando.

Estaba húmeda, excitada, sentía su sexo palpitante y ardiente, la necesidad de sentirla en lo más profundo de su intimidad se acrecentaba a cada momento. De pronto, como si "ella" adivinase sus deseos, buscó su sexo y la penetró con firmes y lentos movimientos, Shizuru arqueo su cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo de esos dedos que le estaban proporcionando tanto placer hasta que estalló en un grito ahogado. Había tenido un orgasmo único e intenso, sudorosa y fatigada se quedó inmóvil, estaba exultante.

Shizuru suspiró, cerró los ojos y pensó en lo maravillosos que sería si "ella" llamara otra vez, sin embargo, esa llamada, nunca llegó.


End file.
